Nikolai Sapohznik
Category:Prefeton Characters "Hey, my powers may be cold but my heart is always warm!" Known affectionately by his friends as Nick, Nikolai Sapohznik is a high school senior from Prefeton High School. He developed the power of the winter, bringing down the fury of the harsh climate of the adopted land of his ancestors. Biography Build Just like his brother Nikita, Nikolai does not need any intensive work outs to maintain his body form due to having the honor of being a winner of the genetic lottery. He is slightly smaller than Nikita (hence the three kilogram difference in weight) in width. He is just as attractive as his brother and many of the high school girls have a crush on him. Style Nikolai is usually seen wearing knee length or ankle length overcoats, mostly due to the very real possibility of being covered with snow should he send his winter powers into overdrive as well as his own preferences. He is usually clad in monochrome clothing, with dark colors and similarly colored ankle length boots. His look is completed with a white ushanka, which he wears with pride. When he is reading, he wears reading glasses to prevent eye fatigue. Strengths and Weaknesses Skills: Few people in the high school cook better than him. He is also highly intelligent and is particularly good at chemistry. Weaknesses: A HOPELESS romantic. Phase 1 Power General Winter: (Level 1) Nikolai gradually radiates an aura of cold around himself in a radius of ten meters. Air temperature is decreased by 20 degrees Celsius within the radius, but he can actively make it go lower at a rate of -10 degrees per 30 seconds down to a minimum of -70 degrees. He himself and those he mentally selects are immune to the effects of General Winter. Phase Two Powers General Winter: (Level 1) No changes. Glaciokinesis Kai: (Level 2) Nikolai is able to create ice with a maximum weight of 25kg in any shape he wishes. The ice is as strong as bronze. Phase Three Powers Glaciokinesis Uluchsen: (Level 3) Apart from forming ice, Nikolai can also control it with high precision. With this ability, ice floes shaped into sharp daggers can be thrust against attackers with high speeds, making them as effective as any modern firearm. Thus, he can form ice in any shape with a combined maximum weight of 150 kilograms. From Mother Russia With Love: (Level 3) After a lengthy charge time, Nikolai casts a mighty winter within a local area of 300 meters which ends within 2 hours. Nikolai can also cast a blizzard with the same area of effect, but it requires constant concentration and the slightest disruption can cause the blizzard to dissipate. He can also use this with less power with greater frequency. Background Personality Nikolai is a clever joker, perhaps best known for his love of memes on history and science. He has many strange interests, and is seen as strange as a result. However, he is also a flaunter of his superior intellect and looks down on those that don't understand in his level, giving him a mixed reputation. Still, he is ostensibly caring and defensive for those he sees as friend or as equals, but other people that are not as close don't receive the same treatment, and may even be seen with contempt of they had assaulted him in the past. However, he is the kind of person that puts on a "free hugs" placard on himself, for some reason. He loves his brother Nikita very much as they have a very close relationship since childhood. While he is not as expressive as Nikita, he readily reciprocates his brother's affection, much to the puzzlement of those that are not familiar with them. He is terrible at making girls notice him the way he wants them to, which has been a source of frustration for him. Backstory Nikolai is descended from Russian Jews that fled persecution from the czarist regime before World War I. The Sapohzniks Clan settled on Prefeton Island, and they stayed there until this day, though a significant number has moved to the continental United States. He and his brother, Nikita, have had made numerous visits to Russia and back, with them and the rest of their family usually taking a month or two in the home of the Leonovs, the relatives of the wife of their patriarch that led their flight to America more than a century ago. Here, they would also have a rather close relationship with their cousins, especially Sasha, Grisha, Katyusha, Vasily, and Iosif. Nikolai would thus be seen with favour by most of the local people of Prefeton. Intelligent, courteous, straight A's: the perfect child in the eyes of many. He had great pride with himself, and rightly so, for he is bound to be a valedictorian of the local high school. However, in his displays of intelligence and intrigue, he had irked some of the other boys, who were… let's say that they were insecure, and Nikolai's flaunting was making it worse. He was frail compared to them, and when the bullying started, he would, typically, be heavily withdrawn for at least a year until he reached his breaking point. When the bullies dared approached him again, a deep, burning fury awakened within Nikolai. He was, of course, beaten initially, but what came next was a bout of terrifying power. As one of the assailants held him by the throat, they would feel… cold. Too cold. By the time the hand on his throat loosened its grip, the alley was covered in frost, and the attackers weakened by hypothermia. Smugly satisfied, Nikolai kicked them aside, and those who were struck down did not remember a thing. After that, he would go on to tell his twin brother Nikita about his newfound powers, which he thought of as a gift from above. Perhaps this was intended as retribution against those who dared meddle with him? However, as it soon turned out, Nikolai was not alone; Nikita had gained technological abilities as his own powers, and other young people across the island would gain powers of their own as well. Trivia * Nikolai's first power, General Winter, is a reference to the harsh climate of Russia that has brought doom for many invaders. * His title of "Ice King" is a reference to the Adventure Time character of the same name. * Nikolai's full name is Nikolai Vladimir Schmidt Sapohznik. * Nikolai is known for having a love for cats. * Nikolai's entire power set can be described as "Russia incarnate". * Strangely enough, Nikolai's favorite food is Bratwürste. * Despite being an ethnic Ashkenazi Jew, Nikolai and much of his family in Prefeton are Lutherans due to their father's conversion right before his marriage with the daughter of a minister, Maria Theresa Schmidt. * Nikolai primarily speaks English with a normal American accent, but he also knows German from his mother. He knows little Russian or Yiddish, unlike his brother. Relationships Nikita Sapohznik It can be thoroughly said that his brother Nikita is the one that he loves the most in the entire world. They have had a close relationship since childhood, and are always supporting each other. However, they often correct each other as well. Nikolai is sometimes seen giving his brother shows of affection, though it is usually Nikita that does so, which is readily reciprocated. They have similar interests in history and science, though Nikolai is the better writer of the two. Atalia Bayer Atalia has been a friend of Nikolai since day one. They have been close enough by senior year that Atalia has resolved to play matchmaker for Nikolai and Allison, but Nikolai’s mumbling and incapability to properly communicate with the opposite sex has posed a significant challenge. However, this matchmaking thing may grow into something else entirely... Allison Clark Nikolai had a crush on Allison since her freshman year, but Allison sees him as no more than a friend, much to Nikolai’s chagrin. Maurice Williamson Nikolai views Maurice as somewhat of a third brother in their circle, and as a result gives him due affection. It is said that if one befriends one of the twins, the other will quickly follow. He is usually more discreet than his brother when around Maurice, though he will usually make the shorter boy's spine crack. Luna Macleod He knows Luna through his association with Maurice. He sometimes feeds the Welsh girl with stroganoff and pirozhki, and is in general a good friend to the younger Luna. Quotes "Why am I this cute?" "I serve the United States of America." "It is very difficult for us to live when we are so attractive. We Russian Jews just have that vibe of handsomeness you know?" ￼"Don't ask why my brother is always kissing me. I don't know either, but I'd like to keep it that way." "I bet half the school girls are crushing on me." "You idiot." "Yay, hugs." Category:Males Category:Alive